1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine combustor for use in an electric generation device and a propulsion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a distributed energy system, there has been a need for a small-sized electric generation device for use at home (for example, a driving power source of a wheelchair) and a small-sized gas turbine is planned as a driving source thereof.
A small size, operational stability, and cleanliness of exhaust are important to a gas turbine combustor, which was previously suggested in Patent Documents 1 to 3.
A tubular flame associated with the invention is disclosed in Non-patent Document 1.
A “micro gas turbine combustor” described in Patent Document 1 is directed to decrease in size and compaction. As shown in FIG. 1, combustors 50 are annularly disposed around a virtual extension line of a rotation shaft of a turbine and each combustor 50 includes a baffle plate 53 as a partition plate having plural air holes 52 for ejecting compressed air into a combustion chamber 51 and a nozzle 54 for ejecting fuel gas into the combustion chamber 51.
A “gas turbine combustor” described in Patent Document 2 relates to an annular combustor for a micro gas turbine and has an object of simplifying and reducing the entire size of the gas turbine by replacing a thin and long structure with a thick and short structure without deteriorating combustion performance thereof. As shown in FIG. 2, in a meridional cross section of an annular combustor liner 56, the liner 56 has a concave-shaped section in which an upstream portion of combustion gas is directed to the inside in the radial direction, a midstream portion of the combustion gas is turned in a U shape, and a downstream portion of the combustion gas is directed to the outside in the radial direction.
A gas turbine combustor described in Patent Document 3 is directed to cleanliness of exhaust and includes an outer liner 61, an inner liner 62, a closed upstream end 63, and an opened discharge end 64, as shown in FIGS. 3A to 3C. Plural tangential fuel ejectors 65 are disposed in a first plane close to the upstream end with intervals in the circumferential direction, plural tangential fuel ejectors 66 are disposed in a second plane between the first plane and the discharge end 64 with intervals in the circumferential direction, and plural air diluting holes 67 are disposed between the inner liner and the outer liner.
A combustor described in Non-patent Document 1 includes a glass tube (with a diameter of 13.4 mm and a length of 120 mm) and a tangential inlet tube (with a width of 3 mm and a length of 120 mm) as shown in FIG. 4 and supplies premixed fuel in the tangential direction to form a stable annular swirling flame therein.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-74852, entitled “MICRO GAS TURBINE COMBUSTOR”
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-150779, entitled “GAS TURBINE COMBUSTOR”
[Patent Document 3]
U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,642, “GAS TURBINE ENGINE HAVING A MULTI-STAGE MULTI-PLANE COMBUSTION SYSTEM”
[Non-patent Document 1]
Satoru Ishizuka, “ON THE BEHAVIOR OF PREMIXED FLAMES IN A ROTATING FLOW FIELD: ESTABLISHMENT OF TUBULAR FLAMES”
As described above, in the gas turbine combustors, a small size and the operational stability and cleanliness of exhaust for use at home are important.
For example, when a small-sized electric generation device with several hundreds watts of capacity is assumed and utilizes hydrocarbon fuel, the volume of a combustion chamber is about 100 cm3 in experience.
However, in such a small-sized combustion chamber, it is not possible to accomplish stable high-load combustion, high combustion efficiency, a low concentration of CO, and NOx.